


Hard Enough

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inseparable AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly's control is put to the test.





	Hard Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the December 7th prompt -- "Write about hard times." Yeah, I'm totally going where you think I am with that. Let's call the rating a hard T. ;) Immediately follows Simple Pleasures.

Sherlock stayed and talked with Molly as she sat in the bath, his eyes only straying to the flannel covering her breasts when it occasionally slipped.

“This was a good idea, Sherlock, thank you,” she murmured.

He smiled softly. “You’re welcome, sweetheart, but I think I’d better leave – it’s hard enough to not look at your breasts, even with the flannel in the way, but now that the bubbles are gone…”

“What?” She looked down and saw that all the bubbles were indeed gone and nothing was covering her lower half except water. She blushed brightly. _I was so focused on him that I didn’t notice._

Sherlock chuckled. “I didn’t peek, I swear. I don’t need to – I know you’re beautiful.”

That did absolutely nothing to stop her blush. “Um, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He leaned over to kiss her hair then got up and left the room.

Molly swore she heard Ford laughing genially at the two idiots he left behind.

* * *

She walked into the bedroom to find Sherlock in just his pajama bottoms, no shirt. She couldn’t help blushing anew.

Sherlock turned to her. “Oh, Molly. I … I’m not staying, I’m just changing then I’ll go to the guestroom.” He pulled on a t-shirt.

Molly was about to ask him to stay but then the feeling of his lips on hers came to mind. _I don’t know if I can control myself around him._ “Alright. Goodnight, Sherlock.”

“Goodnight, Molly.” He looked at her like he wanted to kiss her again then he shook his head a bit and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

After spending hours tossing and turning, Molly gave up just as dawn was breaking. She got up and went to the guestroom, not even knocking before she opened the door.

Sherlock was asleep on his back. Molly came in and softly closed the door behind her then slowly, carefully climbed into bed next to him. Still, Sherlock woke up.

He blinked at her sleepily. “Molly?” he whispered.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she murmured, “not without you. I’m sorry, Sherlock – it’s your bed now as well as mine. You have every right to sleep in it too.”

Sherlock held out his arm and she curled to his side, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. “But it wasn’t sleeping you were worried about, was it?”

“No. I trust you, I’m just not sure I can trust myself.”

“I think you can. You’re the strongest person I know, Molly.”

“Thank you.” She yawned softly, fully relaxing for the first time in hours, and was soon asleep.

* * *

Molly woke up late that morning to a very nice sight. Sherlock was on his side, facing her, both arms around her. His face was completely relaxed as he slept and she was mesmerized by his plush lips. She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her own.

Sherlock didn’t wake up but he did pull her closer and that’s when she felt his cock pressing against her stomach. Her cheeks flamed. _It’s just his morning erection, they’re perfectly normal. It’s a sign that he’s in good health, really. I should be happy for him, it means his drug use didn’t cause too much damage._

 _Oh, cut the crap, Margaret Anne,_ she chided herself. _You want that cock in you and you want it now. Forget emotions, this is pure biology. Well, maybe “pure” isn’t the right word._

“I can practically hear your thoughts, Molly,” he murmured in her ear, making her jump. “You’re debating what to do about my rather obvious condition.”

“Something like that,” she admitted. She smiled at him warmly when he lifted his head to gaze at her. “Good morning, Sherlock.”

He grinned back. “Good morning, Molly. I’d apologize for my current state but I’m not at all sorry.”

Her entire body was screaming for him take her but she ignored it. “I’ll … um … let you take care of it.” She scooted away from him then got out of bed.

Sherlock’s grin widened. “Would you like to watch?”

 _Oh God, yes…_ “Um, no.”

He chuckled. “Liar. But at least you’ll be in my thoughts.”

“Sherlock!” _And here I thought my cheeks couldn’t get any hotter._ She left the room in a hurry, his soft laughter following her.


End file.
